


Aftermath

by EvilPrincessKeri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPrincessKeri/pseuds/EvilPrincessKeri
Summary: A rare moment of calm in the Winchester's lives.





	Aftermath

Growing up Dean hadn't completely understood why Thanksgiving was such a big deal. It’s not like there were presents or parties. For the most part it had been just he and Sam with a frozen Hungry Man™ dinner and some football. Sometimes John had been there and sometimes not. And while Sam had longed for the elaborate sit down dinners and the picture perfect Norman Rockwell day Dean had kind of liked the quiet and simplicity of the TV dinner. So, it wasn't like he hated the day. Food was always a plus for Dean and Diners was always running a Turkey Day special - so he never felt like he was missing anything. 

But today… today had been truly awesome. His whole family, the one he had rebuilt from ashes had been seated around the giant table in the Library at the Bunker. Sam, of course and his mom. Jody, Donna and the girls; Alex, Claire, and Patience. Bobby and Charlie. Jack and Rowena. There were a handful of hunters who had filtered in from missions in time. They'd sent out a message to let anyone within a day's drive to head back for dinner. Even Garth had come. 

Dean had done the majority of the cooking, but Mary had made pies so they’d been side by side for much of the day before getting ready to feed nearly 20 mouths and that was like a dream come true. Sam had even thrown together a side dish. He had eaten too much food, but he hadn’t laughed so much in a long time. The dishes were piled in the kitchen and they’d clean them tomorrow, and for now, most of the hunters were gathered around a fire in an old reading room shooting the shit and comparing horror stories of hunts gone past. And, until a few minutes ago he’d been sipping a beer and joining in, but something wasn’t quite right. He’d looked around the room at all the faces of his family, full and happy, and had realized what it was almost instantly. 

So, now he flopped down onto the couch in the Dean Cave next to Cas. The angel had, like he often did, floated around the edges of the party so Dean hadn't seen him much. They’d sat next to each other at dinner, but, Cas didn’t eat and still struggled to participate in large rowdy conversations. As the rest of the guests to the Bunker had started to get a little drunk Cas had slipped away. He was not surprised to find him here, in this sanctuary Dean had put together, but he was surprised to find him watching Die Hard. 

As they sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch, watching John  McClane pocket a weapon and pick up a radio, a slow smile lit across Dean's face. Castiel paused the movie and turned his head to look at Dean. In a low, raspy voice he said “You are very pleased with yourself.”

Dean's smile grew into a wide grin almost instantly. “Well, yeah. Did you see that spread? And seven different types of pie. SEVEN Cas.” 

The corners of Cas’ mouth curled up a little at that. “There is nothing you love more than pie.”

“Almost nothing.” Dean corrected and leaned forward to brush a kiss over Cas’ lips. “Why are you hiding out in here?” 

“I am not… hiding. Everyone is becoming inebriated. I didn't want to… be a wet blanket.” Cas explained

Dean kicked off his boots and leaned to the side, laying with his head in the angels lap. “So… Die Hard?”

“Yes. I have it on good authority that it is the best Christmas movie.” Cas intoned with all due seriousness.

Dean chuckled. “Back up? Let’s watch from the start together. I have a feeling you’re going to have questions.”

Cas obliged and as they settled in to watch Cas threaded his fingers through Dean's hair. Soon Dean was half asleep and fairly purring in contentment. It had been a perfect day and by the time Hans Gruber was ordering the hostages onto the roof Dean was asleep. 


End file.
